otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 5: Deranged Revelry/Story/An Urgent Plea/data
Background:1 Mikado3:You two certainly have been on a roll lately. Mikado3:I sometimes wonder what we'd do without you! Sola1:I have to agree! Sola1:We're doing pretty well considering Master only just became a spirit agent! Sola3:As long as we're together, no mystery is beyond our ability to solve! Sola1:So, where to next? I can't wait to get started! Mikado1:Well, actually we don't need you today. Sola2:Wh-what? You mean... Sola2:We're fired?! Mikado3:No, silly. I mean I have no work for you today. Mikado3:You're free to take the day off. Sola1:Oh, thank the stars. Phew! ...I am slightly disappointed, though. Sola1:I was hoping to bare witness to another brave and daring performance by Master, but I guess that will have to wait! Sola1:At least we can rest easy knowing all is right in the world, hey, Master? Sola3:Now, how would you like to spend the- Dormitory Staff:Chief! A call just came through, and it sounds like an emergency! You better take it! Sola6:I smell trouble brewing, and just when we were about to take it easy... Mikado4:Put me through. Background:2 Shuten Doji:Mikado, can you hear me? Shuten Doji:Listen. It's me, Shuten Doji. Shuten Doji:I'm in need of your expertise. Background:1 Mikado6:That sounds like you're asking for a favor. Whatever is going on? Background:2 Shuten Doji:Oe is being attacked by super-powered spirits. Background:1 Mikado2:By "Oe" I presume you mean your stronghold, Mount Oe? Not some other spirit with the same name? Mikado6:And who would be dumb enough to pick a fight with you...? Background:2 Shuten Doji:This is serious! One of my men barely made it back alive to give me this information. Shuten Doji:The rest, didn't fare so well...They were taken before they could escape. Background:1 Mikado3:Well, well... Mikado3:The great and powerful Shuten Doji is coming to me for help! Background:2 Shuten Doji:Only because I'm tied up with something else right now! Shuten Doji:You see, the head of the Bureau of the Occult was too lazy to deal with something herself so I'm doing it. Background:1 Mikado4:Insulting the person whose help you need...Tut, tut. I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Background:2 Shuten Doji:That's okay. Shuten Doji:Next time we meet I'll tell it to your face LOUDLY so you can hear. Along with some other choice words I have for you! Background:1 :(Is this how all emergency calls to the Bureau of the Occult sound like?! ) Sola1:It's okay, Master. There's nothing to worry about. Sola1:They're actually best pals. They have a close bond, see. Sola1:So close that they don't feel the need to beat around the bush about their...*Cough*close bond*Cough*. Mikado8:Who are you calling "best pals"?! Mikado8:Shuten is nothing more than my daemon. Sola3:Um...For the record he's also the Deputy Chief of the Bureau of the Occult! Mikado1:But...I guess we have no choice. He needs our help. Mikado1:And if the Deputy Chief's stronghold were to fall, that would reflect poorly on the Bureau of the Occult as a whole, and we can't have that. Sola6:...But, doesn't it strike you as kinda weird? Sola6:There hasn't been a personal feud between spirits for hundreds of years. Sola6:Any clue as to what's going on? Mikado6:Off the top of my head, I imagine the idiot probably picked a fight with the wrong person. Mikado6:He's usually the one to blame. Mikado1:And I hate to do this to you two, Mikado9:but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to head over and take care of this little problem. Okay? Sola1:Of course! Sola1:Master, we're going to Mount Oe! Background:6 :Mount Oe Sola1:This is Mount Oe, ruled by Shuten Doji. Sola6:I see this magic barrier is barring our entry, though. Sola6:I guess Shuten Doji's men must have raised it to keep people out... Sola6:Silly me for thinking this might be an easy job. Wait. Sola1:I think I see something on the other side of the- Brute:Raaaarrrr! Sola2:Whoa! That's a lot of brutes! Sola2:...Huh? Sola2:It looks like there's something tied to that tree on the inside of the barrier. Spirit:Is that a...It is! It's a person! H-help us...! Sola2:Oh no! Those are spirits tied to that tree! Sola4:That is unacceptable! I won't stand for this! Come, Master. We need to stop this. :ZZZZZZZZAP! Sola7:YIKES! Sola7:I forgot about the barrier! Sola7:Ow. That hurt, you big barrier bully! Sola6:Good job I stepped back quickly enough. Sola6:Toasted to a crisp is not how I wanted to spend my day off! :*Ring Ring* Sola1:Oh! A call from Mikado. Hello, Mikado? Background:1 Mikado1:So you made it to Mount Oe in one piece. Good. How is everything there? Background:6 Sola6:Someone set up a barrier stopping anyone from entering the mountain. Background:1 Mikado2:It must be Shuten's old barrier trick. Turns people to toast. Too bad. Mikado4:Not even I know a way through or past it. Background:6 Sola6:You don't?! And after we came all this way...Now what are we supposed to do? Background:1 Mikado1:Hmm...I have an idea. You will go to Kyoto. Mikado1:Shuten has a friend there who should know how to disable the barrier. Background:6 Sola1:Kyoto? Sola1:My friend lives in Kyoto! Background:1 Mikado3:Alright then. Check in with me if you need anything. Mikado3:And I pray for a swift resolution. Background:6 Sola1:Master, we have our lead. Sola1:Let's get ourselves to Kyoto and find a way to get through the barrier...untoasted! Background:7 :Kyoto Sola3:Here we are-downtown Kyoto! Sola3:Now we just have to root out Poppy! :("Poppy"...? Sola's not talking about her grandfather, is she?! ) Sola8:Sorry. I got a little ahead of myself there. It's just that it's been a while since we saw each other. Sola1:Poppy is a spirit I know who lives here. You know, the one I was talking about earlier. Sola1:My nickname for her is Poppy, see, and she and I are old friends. Sola1:We used to hang together way back when. Sola1:Her real name is- Brute:Raaarrrr! Sola2:Whoa! A brute?! Here?!